Worlds Apart
by WillowTree91
Summary: Narnia is lost. Three of it's rulers are imprisoned and the fourth is generating rebellion. Hope is dwindling as a race against time ensues as four different worlds recollide and a battle looms on the horizion. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Narnia or anything to do with Narnia.**

**Hello Everyone! Well here it is 'Worlds Apart' for your enjoyment.**

**Summary - Narnia is lost, three of it's rulers are imprisoned while one is instituting rebellion. It has been two years since Rabadash declared himself King of Narnia and married Queen Susan to cement his claim. Since Queen Lucy was reduced to a life of servitude, while her brother King Peter was made a capitive in the Castle dungeons. King Edmund is the only one left to free Narnia, as he struggles with the loss of his siblings and the finer aspects of war. In all Narnia seems doomed but the balance is shiftingand a race against time ensues as worlds that have been kept apart collide with explosive force.**

**Hope you like it as much I liked writing it.**

**And onto the story.

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

Swirling mists veiled a lifeless plain. The moon shone like a beacon in the inky blackness that had settled on a world swathed by night. A lone figure sat hunched in the darkness, his view of the moon blocked by thick walls of stone, thick walls without a single crack or break. Thick walls that featured no windows. This lone figure was Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia; he was dressed in the tatters of a faded, once grand tunic. Chains adorned his wrists and ankles. Peter was twenty seven, it had been two years since Rabadash of Calormen forced his eldest sister to marry him, since his other sister was forced into servitude, since Cair Paravel had been lost. Only Peter didn't know that, to him it had been much longer.

"Edmund" Peter whispered to the shadows, his cracked lips forming the familiar word, the word he said everyday, this was partly to make sure his voice still worked but more importantly this one word comforted him, gave him a reason not to completely give up, gave him faith. This word reminded him that his brother was still out there somewhere, working to overthrow their tyrannical conqueror, out there fighting for his country.

'_While I'm imprisoned in this hole,'_ he thought bitterly to himself, testing his bonds. They didn't give and all that Peter accomplished was sore wrists. _'Of course they're not going to break; they didn't the last 50,000 times!' _He chastised himself. With a familiar feeling of defeat coursing through him, Peter sighed and leaned backwards slightly, resting his head on one of the rough rock walls that made up his prison. He didn't want to give in, didn't want Rabadash to have that kind of power over him, but what was the point in clinging to hope when there was none? If his brother was going to rescue him he would have already. Peter hadn't seen the sun, moon or stars for a long time, a miserable time. All his life consisted of now was pain, despair and those four stone walls. He only ever left his cell for his weekly sessions with Rabadash. These sessions were the only way for Peter to track the time since he was kept in constant darkness, trapped in a never ending night.

Dark woods stood silently under an ever present moon, nothing was happening; only one was there to see. One oblivious to all else, consumed by his thoughts. This was Edmund. Second King of Narnia and Leader of the Rebellion against the usurper, Prince Rabadash, or King Rabadash to his supporters. Soft brown eyes, shone from under frowning eyebrows, it was evident from all of his features that something was preying on his mind.

Peter. His brother. His friend was locked away in the bowels of the earth, captive of Rabadash, slave to the wicked King's whims.

'_I wonder if you've remembered my brother, I wonder if you even know what the year is, let alone the day. Today dear brother is your birthday.'_ He swallowed, so many memories, so much pain. He was surprised though, to learn his brother still lived, for two years he'd thought him dead and now… Edmund didn't know which was worse, believing Peter dead or knowing him to be alive and a prisoner. He supposed alive was better, while Peter lived the Rebellion still had a chance to see the days of the High King renewed.

He thought back to the days before the storm, before the darkness, carefree days of summer sunshine, Peter had always been the more active of the two, the better battle planner, the strategist, the Commander, the magnificent, Edmund was the politician, the smart one, the just one. He could never get his head around the finer points of combat, he knew how to fight, how to enter and win a battle but he wasn't as good as his brother. He envied his brother. The King who everyone always looked to for leadership, the eldest, the magnificent. Peter was the one who turned heads, Edmund would stay around the dark corners watching everyone, keeping an eye on Susan or Lucy. Peter was doing the same of course but he couldn't just stop his conversation to help them out, it would be a great insult to whichever Lord or Lady he was conversing with.

If only Edmund could've helped Susan out of her trouble, if only he could've seen the trouble earlier. He was suspicious yes, but Rabadash made his sister so happy, that was before the Tashbaan trip. Edmund thought they were safe when they managed to slip away in the middle of the night but when they docked at Cair Paravel they saw Rabadash there, two of his guards holding Lucy and the rest spread throughout the castle capturing any who wouldn't submit to them. Edmund didn't even manage to draw his sword when Rabadash was upon him, the only reason he escaped was that Peter and his guard arrived, only five of them left the courtyard that day, Peter, himself, Oreius and two other soldiers, the rest were dead or captured. Edmund had tried to rescue Lucy but she was led away before he had the chance, Susan too was hurried from the scene. The next few months were filled with recruiting and skirmishes, Archenland was lost so Narnia had to look to the Lone Islands for aid but Rabadash managed to turn them away by promising them he wouldn't invade them unless they landed on Narnian soil. They stayed away after this warning, so Narnia was alone, as was Edmund, stuck in a role he didn't want, with his family all prisoners in one way or another. The King walked over to, and sat on his bed, resting his head in his hands, it seemed Narnia's hope was imprisoned and the country doomed.

'_Where next Peter? What now?' _Sighing Edmund readied himself for sleep, and when it finally came it was only light and restless.

A figure stood on a high top tower looking out on a blanketed ebony sea. Dark curls caught the early morning breeze swirling towards the thin band of red that was the sun rising, bringing with it a pale warmth that spread across the scenic landscape and touched the stony face of the one who had risen to greet it. Dressed in a white robe, trimmed with silver the person who stood upon the brink of the tallest pinnacle of the castle looked faint, and ailing. If any who were up at that hour looked up they would see a woman on the verge of letting go, but Susan wouldn't jump - no. Even though she hated her husband, her life and her fortune, she would never jump. Not while her younger brother still remained free, providing hope and faith. Not while her older brother remained locked up beneath her feet, imprisoned and alone. Rabadash had told her that Peter was dead, but Susan had learnt a lot over the past two years including the art of eavesdropping. She overheard something that the guards were murmuring about, visits her husband made to the dungeons and that they were far too frequent to be routine checks. So Susan had sent her trusted 'servant' Lucy, to investigate and she came back bearing news that there was a teenage boy being held in a cell, a cell that had no windows, and was surrounded by thick stone walls. And so Susan convinced herself that this was Peter, and Lucy agreed with her.

Susan regretted her choice to let Rabadash court her, because of it her family was now divided and her country in the hands of a harsh dictator. One constant reminder of the consequences was her sister Lucy, now degraded to a lowly servant, she was originally to scrub the castle's floors but Susan had pleaded with Rabadash to let her be her maid and Rabadash relented and gifted her own sister to her as a wedding present. This act disgusted Susan but she kept her views and emotions between herself and Lucy, knowing it was better to bring out Rabadash's good side, doing this meant she could ask for small favours, trifles in her husband's eyes but they meant everything to Susan. They meant she was at least doing something to repair the damage she'd caused, paying her debt to her people and Narnia.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone behind her, thinking it was Rabadash, she spun fast ready with an excuse and curtsey. Though luckily it wasn't her husband, it was a pallid, brunette with sparkling blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Lucy, you scared me." Susan relaxed as her sister and friend approached.

"Sorry but you should really come inside now Susan. You'll catch your death in this weather and with only your nightclothes on too. What would mother say?" 'Mother' being the nickname they often used for Edmund, who would always be ready to protect them. 'Father' was Peter's nickname, he always made sure they were behaving and often managed to chase off Susan's potential admirers. Lucy fussed as she draped a thick woollen shawl over her sister's shoulders, and Susan readily was led inside realising any protests would fall on deaf ears.

* * *

**A/N As always please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Reviews**

**PonchoLives – **Thanks for your review and not even High Kings are perfect, he might've gone willingly so that no one else was hurt or he might've been asleep or betrayed by a 'close friend' loads of possibilities. I'm sure it wasn't his fault.

**Duchess192 – **Well a happy reviewer generally means good comments so here you go.

**Capegio – **Thank you, sorry if the language is a bit overbearing to you but it's just the way I write, I blame my English teachers.

**Sentimental Star – **Thank you, flattery is always good, but no really what do you think of the story? LOL

**mis.mira – **Thanks, as I said to Capegio blame my English teachers, '_Don't just say a door or a window, say a crooked and notched door, or a grimy, almost opaque window.' _Nightmare!

**coymelody – **Thanks, well here you go, sorry no Edmund in this chapter, but don't worry, there's plenty of Edmund in the next chapter. Sorry.

**Carline – **Thank you, sorry if this wasn't fast enough for you but I had my Great Expectations Assignment to finish.

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **Thanks, sorry for the confusion, I usually don't think about will my writing make sense cause I know what's going on and yeah soz.

**Hadrianna – **Thanks for the review hope this was worth the wait.

**Red Ranger Chick – **Thank you, hope it was worth the wait or I might feel guilty about driving you to craziness.

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story.

So without further ado,

Here's chapter two.

P.S Sorry about the lame poem.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Flames spluttered from torches that ran the length of the corridor, held in place by thick iron brackets. They licked at the clumsily hewn rock walls, dancing merrily in the otherwise dark hall. They comforted Peter. He loved their warmth and light. Often he enjoyed the walk to the chamber where he would meet his captor. Although Rabadash must not be aware of this or he would've surely been denied this secret treat long ago. All too soon it ended as he was faced with an ornate oak door, a door Peter had learnt to fear. In its bulk was carved a rich pattern with harsh lines and deep indents. One of the guards that accompanied Peter rapped on the heavy frame with a thud. They were granted entry almost immediately and Peter was led inside and made to kneel before a black haired, richly clothed man. 'King' Rabadash, an usurper of the crown, Peter's captor and eventually, Peter guessed, his executioner.

"Ah, Peter, dearest brother-in-law I see another week has passed, and so soon." Peter was unmoving as he endured his torment.

"Release him." The two guards that had forced Peter to his knees and had held him down let go of him and melted back into the shadows. Head down, he couldn't see his cousin through the thick tangle of unkempt hair; if he could he would have seen an expression of grim satisfaction at his obvious discomfort. This was why Rabadash always told the guards to leave, he loved being able to inflict anguish on his captives, especially the emotional type. Peter heard his cousin rise and stride purposefully towards him but still he didn't move, he barely even drew breath. Rabadash saw this and, realising how close he was to breaking the weakened King before him, smirked maliciously, flexing his long fingers as he walked.

"Has it really been five years Peter? You'd think he would've already come for you if he cared." There was no need to specify who 'he' was as Rabadash used both his captive's inability to track time and his fear of his brother's betrayal against him.

"You don't know Edmund." Peter ground out between heavily gritted teeth. Rabadash just laughed.

"Fool," he snarled, "I know him well enough to know he still is and always will be a self-centred coward and a pathetic little boy." He paused, and grinned to himself. "Besides even if he wasn't my army would still make mincemeat of him." Rabadash stopped, to let the words sink in. Sure enough, Peter's head jerked up and he fixed his captor with a cold, questioning stare. The King turned pleased to see his words were having the desired effect.

"Oh I'm sorry! Didn't you know? My army set off yesterday to crush their pathetic resistance force." He saw Peter hang his head in defeat, and not looking sorry at all he rejoiced silently in having finally broken his enemy's will. He started towards the various torture devices that hung on the walls.

What Peter didn't know, was that this was all a lie, Rabadash didn't know where the hidden camps of the resistance were, all he knew was that he had always been a good actor when it suited him. Truthfully his army was assembled at various local taverns that were dotted around the surrounding area, (additions that Rabadash personally saw built) unused, and idle. But how could Peter know that? He seemed to have believed him and this it seemed had been the thing to destroy the last hope he had. After all his fighting, he had finally given up. The body dragged back to the cell wasn't the same body that had entered it, two years ago. This time there was no fire in his eyes, no hope in his heart, just pain and helplessness. He truly had been broken, both in body and spirit, and his faith had deserted him, preferring to fly from Cair Paravel, from Narnia.

In contrast Rabadash was feeling brighter than he ever had. He'd done it! He'd broken him! Sitting in his study he silently rejoiced, he was lounging back in his chair with a half empty goblet on the cluttered desk in front of him, reveling in his victory. He had the Susan, he had Peter, and he had Lucy. Now all he needed was Edmund. The King laughed; _'Soon'_ he vowed standing and draining the last of his wine. _'Soon.'_ He then wandered out onto the balcony, his gaze sweeping over all his land. It was his, all of it.

Behind him a floorboard creaked, he spun around to see his wife standing behind him, dressed in a pale blue gown trimmed with silver. Around her neck hung a magnificent sapphire surrounded by diamonds and set in silver. Her shoulders were draped with a thick fur mantle that staved off the first of winter's icy tendrils and her dark hair billowed in waves down her back, coming to rest around her slim waist. She was the first to break the silence.

"Rabadash," She cooed in the sweetest, most musical voice she could muster, "Why don't you visit me anymore? We are rarely ever in the same room and when we are you barely say as much as three words to me. What ails you, dearest husband?" After two years of marriage Susan had learned how to please her spouse, constant flattery and portraying the image of a delicate, obedient and naïve wife. She hated having to do it but it kept her in favour which meant she could coax him into accidentally giving her important information and favours. For example she had managed to make him divulge the fact that her younger brother and the army were still safely hidden, and that Rabadash and his main war council were discussing new tactics that could be used in the ongoing battle against the Rebels. Her husband broke out into a wide, half-mad, smile.

"Something, which I have just received the cure for." And he strode forward to his wife grabbed her and drew her into a passionate kiss. One that Susan just barely tolerated without pulling back and slapping him, something she would've done if it had been any other man. Rabadash, she reminded herself, held both her own life, her sister's and possibly that of her brother.

The King ended the kiss and said to his wife, "Don't worry dearest treasure, I had business which held my attention, but all has been set to rights. I shall of course be able to now turn upon you the attention that befits a woman of your cherished nature." Susan hated how he spoke to her but she allowed him to lead her out of the study and down the hall to the vast garden that decorated a whole side of the castle. He led her past a concealed door which opened onto the open plain that surrounded the castle. Rabadash didn't know of the door, no one did save Susan and her siblings. Susan often thought of that door, often dreamed that it was the path to her freedom, but now she was resolved that not only she would escape through that door. She would take with her the two most precious things that lay inside the city walls.

A good few paces behind the couple, who gaily talked of trivial matters of court, glided a slim twenty two year-old. Lucy was trailing dejectedly, lost in a world of deception and intrigue. She didn't have Susan's flair for court life and preferred to stay around either her brothers or her closest friends. She was simple and she liked it so, with her hair bound plainly at her back covered modestly by a length of green silk. Her dress was simple, a green bodice and skirts, with an under dress of white, Lucy wore no jewels save a small emerald pendant which glittered in the late afternoon sunlight. Around her was an array of colour, all gold's, browns, yellows and oranges. It was late autumn and the palace gardens were shown in all their glory dressed in an assortment of autumnal colours. This was Lucy's favourite part of the entire city and no matter the season she would walk frequently out there, whether it was rain, shine, snow, sleet or merely clouds. As she wandered out there on this particularly fine day, she swore to herself that she would rid her sister and herself of the permanent question of whether it really was Peter held in the depths of the Earth beneath their feet. Tonight, Lucy promised, she'd pay a visit to those that dwelled in the twisting passages of the King's dungeons.

* * *

**A/N Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, and would you please do so again. And to everyone who hasn't reviewed please do, flames will be accepted, grudgingly so but everyone needs a critic, though lets keep it to one please. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to Reviews**

**mis.mira – **Thanks, they are having a bit of a rough time aren't they.

**PonchoLives – **Thank you, well here is the long awaited discovery, and more. Enjoy.

**Capegio – **Thank you and don't worry Peter will be put out of his misery soon, one way or the other.

**Hadrianna – **Thank you and here it is.

**Blackthorn – **Thanks, and I hope to.

**Straitjacket – **Thank you, I enjoyed Great Expectations and I was rewarded with an A so I'm pleased. I've done Romeo and Juliet but not the other one, was that for the Post 1914 drama or whatever. I agree about the coursework, well only one more piece for English for me, just media. Phew:)

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **Thanks, and thank you for the tip as well, I hope to check it out soon.

**Author's Note**

Don't worry no lame rhyme this time just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story, please review so I know who you are and thanks again. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Oreius stood attentive behind his King, listening to the heated argument that was taking place between two of his Lieutenants. Both had turned a shade of deep red and their eyes seemed to flash as they spoke.

"We should strike soon and strike hard. We need to put them in their proper place!" One roared.

"And risk losing everything to rashness? We should not be so impatient; we have to win this war, and therefore can't afford to make any mistakes." The other responded. He spoke more calmly than his peer, but firmly. Emphasizing every word.

"Your Majesty," the first Lieutenant appealed to Edmund, who nodded his head as a sign to continue. "If we dally much longer as this… this man advises we will have to risk another winter and with the stores depleted as they are I do not think that many of us will still live, let alone be able to fight." Edmund looked thoughtful for a moment, Oreius noted, but remained silent willing his Lord to make the right choice. When Edmund started to speak all the private conversations taking place about the room stopped abruptly.

"Sir, you ridicule the suggestions of your fellows but by your counsel we would enter into a war which we probably shall not win before winter. We would then have to carry it on through winter on the very same provisions you claim we cannot survive on. Surely it would be better to bide our time, become stronger and take on Rabadash in spring? Can anyone here think of a better course of action? If you can now is the time to speak." Edmund paused, giving Oreius time to nod in approval, if only to himself at the poise his Lord showed, quite the politician, now if only he could become a commander. When no one replied Edmund continued.

"Then the matter is resolved. We shall remain in camp for the duration of the winter and strengthen our forces." He rose from his chair at the head of the long, oak table which was positioned in the centre of the chamber. The eleven lords that were seated at the table stood as well but were seated again when Edmund and Oreius had left the room. The Lieutenant who had been chided crossed his dark brows as though in deep thought. Subsequently when he spoke everyone stopped to listen.

"Maybe, Rabadash does have the right idea, at least he isn't skirting around the prospect of war. He probably would've attacked by now if he knew where we were, Winter or not." One or two others nodded and murmured their agreements. Lord Arthur frowned.

"I would be silent Sir for what you speak of is treason, and I for one shall not hear it again without taking action against it." The offending man bowed his head out of mutual respect and was silenced, if only for a short time.

All was silent. The dank, musty corridors were still, save for one small figure that crept from shadow to shadow, from gloom to gloom. Dying torches gave out a dim light that illuminated rosy cheeks and a chestnut curl. Lucy was afraid. It was dark and she alone. At anytime the guards or Rabadash himself could come and spot her. These were another of his additions, they used to be cellars brimming with fine things to eat and lovely clothes to wear, now they were used as cells. She was coming to see one of the many prisoners held down in this dreadful web of winding passages and long corridors, that bore no resemblance to the storerooms she was used to. It had been an hour since Lucy first entered this labyrinth, still no sign of Peter, or anyone else for that matter except for three very stupid guards which she easily evaded. Still, Lucy toiled down, deeper and deeper. Carefully using a piece of charcoal to etch a little sign every few paces to help her get back out again and if need be, get her back in. She turned another corner, expecting to see more dimly lit, empty passages. What she saw was quite the opposite. The hallway was bright. Fully lit torches lined the walls and further down the hall was an open door with both light and laughter spilling out in waves. Closer to her was another door, but this was different to all the other cell doors she'd passed. This door was thicker and had no peephole at the top for the guards to use, to look in on the prisoner. This cell only had a tiny grate at the bottom of the door for food and water to be pushed in. Carefully and quietly Lucy lowered herself to the ground and slid the grate across as slowly and as silently as was possible.

Light flooded in and it nearly blinded Peter. He sat in his chains against one of the rough walls, he was shivering. Once he was accustomed to this new development he saw two hazel eyes looking at him from a rosy face.

"Who are you?" He managed to rasp, his eyes never leaving the stranger's face. Lucy's heart gave out, hear was her older brother and he didn't recognise her and she didn't recognise him.

"Peter, it's me…" it was a female voice, familiar Peter noted with surprise. Peter was shocked.

"Lu-cy" he faltered.

"Yes," came the reply, "Oh Peter! We thought you were dead. It's only recently we found out you were here in the dungeons, else I would have been here sooner but now we know for sure. I must go and tell Susan now, but I will return, hopefully with her as well. It might not be tomorrow or the day after, but I promise I'll return." And with that the friendly, little, familiar face was gone, the light receded and he was alone again, but with a renewed sense of hope.

Susan nervously paced her bedroom going from the window, to a small writing desk, back to the window, to the wardrobe. Finally she stopped by a plush couch, which she promptly sat down on. But unable to sit still she rose and continued her wearing down of the hard polished wooden floor. Lucy must've been an hour, maybe two, she thought, sick with worry once more. Questions kept hurtling through her mind.

'_Had she been caught? Was she lost? Had she found him? Was it Peter? Was it someone else?'_ Questions that she couldn't answer… riddles she couldn't solve… things she needed to know.

Susan was at the window when the long awaited searcher returned. The door opened a fraction of a crack and in slipped Lucy, hood still covering her head and her chocolate curls spilling out and down. Susan turned and when she saw her sister, whisked her into a hug and bombarded her with questions; so many Lucy couldn't possible answer them all.

"Calm down Su, and I shall tell you everything. I managed to get down the steps and quite far into the passages without bother and even after that I only ran into three guards. I managed to evade them and proceeded on without any other bother. I found the cell and luckily it was unguarded, so I managed to speak to him I-" Lucy was interrupted by Susan's impatience.

"It was him?" Lucy paused and smiled.

"Yes, and I-" Again she was cut off by Susan who, overcome with joy, got up and grabbed his sister, hugging her again. It took a couple of seconds for Lucy to recover and then she continued her tale for the third and hopefully final time.

"I told him that I would visit him again soon and hopefully bring you with me." She finished at last. Susan grinned, the sort of grin that makes you both excited and worried.

"We shall do one better than that Lu. Tomorrow night we shall escape."

_Edmund was wandering through a grey mist, his sword was drawn and he was breathing heavily. Unable to see even past his nose, he was completely blind. And mute it seemed for when he tried to call out no sound came. Then everything changed, he was in a dungeon. There was no moon, no sun, no light of any kind and yet Edmund could see perfectly. This time he wasn't alone. Two figures guarded the door, another was lying on the damp straw strewn ground. Above him was the fourth figure, sword in hand. The man on the ground turned away when he saw the sword. He turned so that Edmund had a clear view of the face, Peter's face._

_Edmund was numb with shock and watched with increased horror as the figure, that he assumed was Rabadash, raised the sword he was holding. Both brothers knew what was going to happen but neither could stop it, neither could move. Then suddenly Rabadash plunged his sword downward right into Peter's heart. Edmund screamed but no one in the room could hear, every breath was a ragged gasp. He couldn't help it, Peter's sharp, pain-filled blue eyes had cut through his heart like the blade that stopped his brother's, and Edmund continued to stare into his brother's eyes long after they were left void and empty. Then all went black for a second._

Edmund woke up, chest heaving, pale and sweating. _'It was just a dream,'_ he told himself, _'it was just a dream.'_

'_But it seemed so real.'_ He looked wide eyed around him. Sunlight streamed in through the window.

'_This place couldn't be anymore different to the one I have just visited.'_ he thought, massaging his temples and sitting up in his bed. A sharp rapping on the door of his chamber woke Edmund from his reverie.

'_Another day, dear brother,' _he sighed,_ 'but when I remember everyday brings your rescue and our reunion closer, it's easier to keep fighting.' _With that ode to Peter, he got up, a new resolution in his mind.

'_I will save you Peter; I will save both you and our sisters. I promise.'

* * *

_

**A/N Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming please and again to those who haven't made themselves known. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Reviews**

**Capegio – **Thanks for the review and the support, sorry it took me so long to get this up, only I'm being stuck with tonnes of homework, what a bore.

**Straitjacket – **Thanks, and just to give you something to criticise there's a spelling mistake in here somewhere, can you spot it? As for Media we have to choose either to review a film, assess some adverts or review a soap. I chose the film review, because adverts are boring and I'm not really a soap person.

**PonchoLives – **Well here's one step closer to finding out, enjoy.

**Hadrianna – **Ask and you shall receive. It was the pretty please that did it ;D The smile wasn't wasted though.

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **You'll just have to wait and see. Evil Smile I try never to reveal any of the plot, otherwise you'll all get bored and stop reading.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

William watched as the soldiers worked; building, mending and gathering, ready for the winter months. He watched as sons helped their fathers with their chores, daughters flocked around their mothers assisting in the daily tasks. Two brothers rolled around in the mud as they used sticks as swords in their mock duels, their mother tending to the weekly washing.

The prince turned away, unable to watch any longer as he was assaulted by pictures, flashes of memories. _He and Peter were duelling, their sisters watching as they circled, twisted, parried and attacked. The steel rang as the two combatants fought, both were determined, faces set behind their visors to the side stood various court members and dear friends everyone was content and happy. _He came out of his reverie and paced over to a small carven trinket box, carefully prising open the lid he brought out two pieces of material, both gold and embroidered but one was slightly charred and ragged. Lucy _was carefully embroidering a red rose entwined around the letter E onto a gold background, at her side was a smilier piece of cloth only this one had a white rose entwined around the letter P. She looked up for a moment smiling at her brothers and then returned to her work. Trying to have it ready before Christmas which was fast approaching._

Edmund smiled, but the smile faded when he remembered finding his brother's handkerchief. _The air was rank with smoke, Edmund's eyes watered as he hunted for his brother, it had been hours since he'd started his search and still their was no luck. Then a glint of gold caught his attention, buried beneath some rubble, Edmund had immediately begun to shift the wreckage and he pulled the piece out, seeing what it was he held it close then with mounting horror he saw that his brother's sword, Rhindon, also lay abandoned. _Edmund had thought his brother dead after that and had almost given up any hope of winning the war, with his brother gone, the camp destroyed and being down to half of his original army. That was when Oreius stepped in. He had taken Edmund under his wing, guided him, helped him and showed him how to be a good leader but he couldn't replace Peter. Oreius was patient and supportive but Peter just had this energy that you couldn't help but try your hardest even though you had been practising all day. You couldn't help but tell him your fears were even though he looked as though he was already worn out or you were afraid he'd laugh, which he never did unless you did first. He could make you laugh even though you were in the foulest mood or intent on being serious. All of the siblings had depended on this energy more than once and when it disappeared Edmund found himself lost, drowning in an endless ocean of misery, and he couldn't bring himself to laugh. No one could tempt him, not since his brother's 'death'. He smiled occasionally but they were watery and didn't reach his eyes. Edmund wandered back to the window recalling the day when it happened, when his life changed and his family torn apart asunder him.

Once again Lucy found herself creeping around in the seemingly endless dungeons. This time though she wasn't alone, Susan was next to her and together they were braving the night. Following the charcoal scratches on the walls they quickly found themselves at Peter's cell and warily worked at opening the door. Susan had brought her letter opener with her and Lucy was using it to pick the lock. After what felt to both like forever, with only the thudding of their hearts and the barely perceptible scratching of the letter opener, the lock gave what sounded like an earth shattering click and the door was easily swung open. Unfortunately for the two Girls the guards, who were in the chamber down the hall, heard and came running. Unfortunately for the guards, they didn't see the rope that the girls had stretched across the corridor and it sent them flying headlong into the wall rendering them unconscious. Susan and Lucy recovered their rope and made good use of it binding the legs and arms of the guards. The girls then entered the prison that had held Peter for two years.

Upon entering they were faced with a lanky, confused boy who had before been crouched in a corner. Susan, seeing who it was, embraced her brother and Lucy rushed to join them. After all the greetings had been exchanged and arms untangled Lucy went to fetch the keys that were hung in the guard's chamber. Once free Peter hugged his sisters again and then the three of them set to work. No words were exchanged but there was a silent understanding that there would be time for that later. Susan and Lucy relieved the guards of their swords and armour, then together they stowed the two unconscious men in their chamber, which harboured many useful things like weapons and food. All the food was stashed in four satchels which were hanging conveniently in a corner of the room. Peter hissed softly in pain then looked to see if the girls had heard, they hadn't, then he continued with his work. The weapons were slung over shoulders, gingerly in Peter's case, and the three of them proceeded out of the door. Peter and Lucy were in the armour and Susan was between them - the Queen and her escort. They were soon out of the dungeons and Peter got his first glimpse of the moon that had been forbidden to him for so long. Susan and Lucy understandingly stopped with him and Peter looked back down from the heavens when he felt an arm around his shoulders. Ignoring the pain that shot through him, he smiled and his sisters smiled back.

"Two years is a long time." Susan stated as she drew him closer.

"Two years?" Peter looked at his sister, confusion etched deep into his brow. "Rabadash told me it had been five." He explained.

"He lied." Susan's smile faded at the mention of her husband. "What else did he tell you?"

"That Edmund was almost defeated and that he knows the location of the base and has sent his army there to finish them off." Peter relayed to his sister what his brother in-law had said.

"Well, none of it is true, there hasn't been a big battle in months, the rebels are still hidden and the army, well the most they'll finish off is the city's food and drink." This revelation of truth quelled almost all the doubt and restored some hope to him. This left room for the shame of being fooled and broken so easily, it also left room for guilt at not having more faith in his brother.

Lucy watched this exchange between her siblings with barely hidden humour and curiosity.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we were in the midst of escaping." She almost laughed aloud at their startled expressions. Peter was the first to recover, he nodded and began towards the garden the two girls following close behind. When they reached the door Lucy and Peter started cutting away at the ivy and Susan stood on watch, peering into the darkness. Eventually the ivy was cleared and the rotting oak door was plainly visible. After a brief rest to quench the fire that spread through his back and shoulders Peter stood up and was about to start hacking at the door when Susan stopped him. She held up a large iron key, he shrugged sheepishly and muttered something inaudible, something both Lucy and Susan swore was 'That could work'.

The garden was in the easternmost part of the castle, which meant the wall that the door was set into, was part of the city wall. So when the three fugitives finally got the door open they were met with a vast expanse of grass and beyond that, a forest.

"Fifty yards distant I should guess." Peter told the others. "That's fifty yards to get shot at." He added, the girls just stood dumfounded at this new development. After a considerably long time of gawping Lucy sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peter grinned again and Susan managed a small smile for her little sister. Peter slowly walked forward, stopped and motioned for silence. Then in less than a whisper he told them to start running when he gave the signal. Everyone was still, then Peter threw his arm forward as the sign to go.

It all happened so fast, they were running and immediately after leaving the relative safety of the wall they were being shot at. Arrows whizzed past Peter as he pelted along. _Just a few more yards, just a few more and we'll lose them in the trees. _There was a scream. Peter looked round Lucy had stumbled, an arrow piercing her thigh. Screaming for his eldest sister to keep running he ran back to where Lucy was sprawled. He didn't speak, but he grabbed her and pulled her up, ignoring the throbbing in his body. Then they hurried after Susan who was waiting for them among the trees, Peter half supporting Lucy and half carrying her. They reached the trees, Susan then took Lucy over from Peter so he could lead the way, just as he was going to start running again an arrow struck him from behind, it went right through his shoulder, but he ignored it and took the lead as they escaped into the night.

* * *

**A/N **As always please review, I always enjoy reading them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to Reviews**

**PonchoLives – **Glad you liked it, hopefully this is as good.

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **Thanks, I hope this next instalment was worth the wait.

**Capegio – **Sorry there's not really any Peter, Susan or Lucy this chapter but I want to explore the back story a bit more, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to them next chapter.

**Hadrianna – **Well what's a bit more pain, it's all in the spirit of angst.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Your Majesty!" One of the scouts bellowed to the preoccupied teenager who was currently stood on a rock looking out for anything in the area that could potentially harm the riding party. It was then that a bear came bounding out of the woods behind him. The riders shouted a warning and Edmund spun around in great confusion to find himself faced with sharp teeth and claws. He just stood there transfixed as if he were part of the rock. A moment later, he recovered. Edmund barely leapt out of the way when the hungry bear landed in the spot he had just vacated.

"Stay back!" He yelled and he drew his blade, "Stay back! I shall handle this." The riders could only look on while their lord faced the beast, Arvel the leader of the riders stepped forward.  
"I asked you to stay back, I can handle this on my own," commanded Edmund.  
He circled the beast looking for a weakness, then he spotted it and dived, but the beast was too quick, it darted out of the way and managed to snap at Edmund's ankle. The King yelped but seeing another opportunity drove his weapon deep into the creature's heart. After he was sure it was dead he chanced a look at his injured ankle, it was bleeding heavily, and he swayed perilously when he tried to walk. Arvel saw this and caught the younger man as he fell. Edmund watched as shapes flitted over him and fussed about him, and then all went black.

He awoke in a soft bed his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"Where am I?" he asked blinking at the brightness.  
"The camp." Edmund recognised the voice, it was Mr Tumnus. It was then he saw his surroundings properly, he was in his own room, the centaur stood proud by the bedside.  
"Milord I was talking to Master Arvel while you were out. He said that you paused before getting out of the beasts way, what happened?" Edmund studied his friend's face. He answered swiftly.

"I was merely surprised, that's all. Nothing you need trouble yourself with, I assure you." Mr Tumnus looked suspicious but he didn't question the King's answer, instead he changed the subject.

"How's your ankle, majesty?" He asked.

"It stings but I think it is not too bad." Mr Tumnus chuckled.

"Well the physician says that you shouldn't walk for a while." Edmund looked horrified which just served to make Mr Tumnus chuckle harder. He managed to control it a little when he saw the twenty four year-old King's face, it was like thunder.

"Sorry your Highness I meant no offence, it's just," He chuckled again. "Milord, you remind me so much of your brother." He smiled warmly. "Well I shall take my leave now and allow you to rest. Shall I have some broth brought up?" Edmund nodded. Mr Tumnus smiled again and shut the door behind him. As soon as he had gone Edmund broke down sobbing, he wished he could tell what really happened in the forest but it was too painful, he wasn't ready to share the memory just yet.

_It was a brilliantly sunny day and two teenage boys were riding through the woods and they were giggling madly. Both were attired in similar garb, only one wore a golden crown on his brow while the other wore a silver one. The reason behind their laughter became apparent when two other figures rode up to them from out of the trees. One was a girl of fifteen, her dark curls flying out behind her, stemming from a golden circlet, the other a younger girl of about eleven, had golden hair tied back, a silver circlet nestling in the sun kissed locks._

"_That, 'dear brothers', was not fair, you shouted go before we were ready." The elder girl glowered at her brothers, while the younger one just sat on her horse watching her older brothers give their sister fake innocent grins. She looked ready to kill them but a rustling amid the trees drew the siblings' attention. They waited silently; the boy with the silver crown dismounted and motioned to the others to stay back. Then a creature shot out into the open, saliva dripping off it's yellow teeth. A bear. _

"_Edmund!" The brown haired girl screamed, the other brother moved to dismount but was stopped._

"_Stay back, I can handle this." He drew his sword, and then the beast pounced. Lucy just backed her horse close to Susan, who grabbed her hand for comfort, both were deathly pale and shaking._

_Edmund ducked out of reach of the bear's claws but he ducked too late and they lightly scratched his shoulder, easily shredding through his tunic. Susan screamed, this distracted him. His opponent snarled at him and lunged again, but this time he was too distracted and didn't notice until it was nearly too late. Fortunately Peter had leapt from his horse and pushed his brother out the way. Ready he brought his sword up and thrust it into the animal's neck, but not before it had chance to claw his chest. Blood seeped out of the wounds and Peter found himself falling, he hit the forest floor and fell unconscious._

Edmund woke with a jerk panting heavily and sweating profusely. _It was just a dream_ he reasoned, _No it wasn't. _He couldn't kid himself, he'd been there.

_Just as Peter fell Oreius came galloping up, he'd heard Susan scream and had come to investigate. When he saw his High King on the floor dying he knelt and gathered him in his arms, with his other charges trailing him galloped as fast as he could back to the castle. It was five days before Peter properly awoke and it had been an agonising five days, Edmund didn't talk to anyone. He felt that it would be his fault if Peter died, that his blood would be on his hands. He thought this night and day until finally Oreius couldn't take it anymore. He cornered his King and practically forced him to tell him what was going on. After Edmund had finished telling him, the centaur grabbed him tightly, looked him in the eye and told him plainly that it wasn't his fault and that Peter had made his own decision and he alone was responsible for his actions._

Edmund would never forget that conversation, nor the one he had with Peter when he'd confessed to what he had thought. Peter just smiled and told him not to be so silly. Neither conversation stopped Edmund from feeling guilty, and it was a fortnight before the physicians would let Peter walk again. Edmund remembered the fight from earlier on in the day.

"That one was for you Peter."He whispered to his brother

* * *

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed that, as always please find it in your hearts to review I enjoy reading them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Replies to Reviews**

**Samantha – **Sorry about that, this was originally a story I wrote for a competition so there's a few errors where there's a wrong name or something. So I apologise, I try and get all of them but it happens. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Capegio – **He He yeah, glad you liked it and hope that this chapter didn't take too long.

**PonchoLives – **I agree, any here you go, the next chapter up.

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **Thanks, sorry, when I'm writing it spills out and well grammar goes out the window.

**Hadrianna – **Thanks, well don't get to curious, it killed the cat after all. Does anyone actually know what happened to the cat?

**A Amelia Black – **Thanks, yeah I can give you a few tips if you want, I've tried writing my own novel for a competition, this story is actually a Narnian version of it that's why it says William instead of Edmund, I try to get all the changes but they slip in there. So yeah. Glad you're enjoying the story though.

**Kuriei137 – **Thanks, um wow, praise much, thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Puzzler – **Thanks, well here it is, hope it was worth the wait.

**Misfit Writer – **Thanks, hope this was soon enough for you. Probably wasn't like I've been swamped with work.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi thanks again for all the reviews, I'm loving them. Um sorry about taking so long to update, GCSE's are mad at the moment and I'm only in year 10, dreading next year. Anyway um I only have one more chapter pre written from the original story so I'll post that in a week and then I'm gonna take a break until next half term which is in four weeks and I'll write a chapter then. Because of the school stuff I don't have time to write during term so when I have time I'll update basically. Sorry. I might write one or two one shots though to pass the time though don't expect a plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. :)

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

It was almost dawn now, Peter could just see the tinges of pink through the trees, he looked over his bandaged shoulder at the two girls who were still sleeping. It was three days since their escape and he hadn't a clue where to head. He turned back and winced, both old and new injuries were playing up, he ignored it and turned back to the more important matter at hand. _What now?_ He had a little knowledge of the nearest towns and settlements but he feared not enough. He was pouring over a map that Susan had had the sense to grab, but it wasn't of much use without a compass, which they didn't have. In the end, after hours of thought, he decided to sleep for awhile then as soon as it was light he would climb a tree and scout out the area, again. As soon as he rested his head on his makeshift pillow he was gone, dead to the world.

Meanwhile across the camp Lucy was stirring, she glanced at her sister, then at the brother she hadn't seen for two years. _She remembered what he used to look like, light brown, almost sandy hair, blue eyes that always seemed to be laughing, a mouth that was constantly smiling, unless the occasion called for a different expression. _The small smile that had crept onto her face faded, and she once again saw the brother in front of her, long matted locks of dirty brown hair, she had been shocked when she first saw him properly, when they rescued him, his eyes, to her looked dead and his mouth down-turned. He looked completely different to the High King she had known. It wasn't just his looks that had disappeared, so had his personality, it had always been pleasant and friendly. Always so protective, not that that had changed, but he seemed distant, not the brother she used to so easily talk to. Sighing Lucy snuggled back into her cloak trying to let sleep claim her, it wouldn't.

Rabadash was in his study, papers lay strewn across the table and he found himself becoming impatient. _Three days!_ He thundered to himself. _Three days and nothing! Nothing! _No one had found anything, they'd vanished, gone. Fuming Rabadash had yelled at his advisors earlier, he had screamed at them to ready the army, the full army. He had vowed to himself and to them that if he didn't have either the fugitives or the hidden base by the New Year he would have all of his generals in the war executed and he would find some who could do the job properly. He also couldn't believe that three barbarians he spat out the word, could escape from his clutches. The two guards had been found and they'd been punished harshly and they now occupied the cell that they had formerly guarded. He'd found the secret door and it had been bricked up, after all when he recaptured them he couldn't have them escape in the same way. He didn't bother with ifs or maybes, if something didn't go how he planned it, the person responsible would be punished and replaced; this would continue until he got his way and the fugitives were back in his grasp. Many of his commanders had already found this out the hard way._ There will be a lot more joining them before this is over._ Rabadash didn't know whether to be glad that he'd be getting rid of the idiots, or annoyed that he had so many idiots to begin with.

It was midday now and the three escapees had finally reached a town, they set off for the inn to find some rooms, clean up and also to get a decent meal. For once they were half glad about one of Rabadash's changes, he was slowly setting up Calormen towns all across Narnia, they would of course be taken down again when they regained control of Narnia but they were handy for now. After paying for two small rooms Peter went to lie down on his bed. Two minutes later he woke up again, shook himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking over at the wash basin he made a quick decision.

Susan had finished washing her face and was waiting for Lucy so that they could talk. When her friend had finished they both sat down on the bed, waiting for Peter to escort them downstairs. They talked about lots of things, like the weather, what they thought of the town, how long it would take for them to reach the rebel base and so forth. They continued like this for half an hour until they got worried about what was keeping Peter. Before they had even got their shawls there was a knock on the door and Peter's voice sounded out.

"Come on." Relieved that their brother was okay Susan grabbed Lucy and pulled open the door. She was met by a big surprise.

Lucy couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe that this was the same person they'd rescued. The same person who less than an hour ago had been totally unrecognisable as the High King. Now, he was Peter again, although Lucy was saddened to see that his eyes weren't full of laughter, nor was his mouth graced by a smile, but it was him. They proceeded downstairs in silence, sat at a table in silence, and sipped their drinks in silence. Finally Peter couldn't stand it so he decided to fill the void with some form of conversation.

"Right so, after we leave here tomorrow we'll head to the stables, we should be able to buy at least two horses, we'll abandon the armour, because it would just be something else to carry and we'll head towards the camp, it's just over the other side of the wood. Then we will…" But Susan and Lucy didn't find out what they would do then, because their food had arrived, a broth made from stewed venison. Peter thanked the serving boy, as they returned to silence, because he didn't know what to do next and he didn't want to worry his sisters.

Edmund was still bedridden and he was becoming more and more testy, Oreius came with daily reports and problems, they seemed endless. His bedside table was buried under a mound of paper and his bed was littered with the most pressing issues. The King however was preoccupied, he was sleeping. Mr Tumnus had crept into the room like he usually did these days; he cleared the bed of papers, fussed with the sheets, stoked the fire and blew out the candles. He then smiled at the barely visible form of the sleeping royal, who lay deep in his dreams. Quietly he closed the door and continued down the hall to his own bed.

Meanwhile outside the King's room in the forest everything was also settling down, all of the animals tucked away safely, in their nests, burrows, and dens. Only the fox that crept through the undergrowth bore witness to the antics of the ever playful and awake wind. It sent leaves scattering across the forest floor as well as flinging them up towards the heavens, it made the fox's fur stand on end and it rustled the curtains of Edmund's bed. The King smiled for though the siblings were apart while waking, in dreams they were always together.

* * *

**A/N Hope that was okay. Please as always review causeI love reading what you think.

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

Replies to Reviews**

**acacia59601- **Thanks, real life can be a drag sometimes can't it, and school life even more so.

**save the pandas – **Well basically Rabadash's plan from the book succeeds so this is just a what if. Thanks for the review (and the sympathy). I'm not organised, mainly it's a case of what I feel like doing and leaving everything I should be doing 'til last.

**PonchoLives – **Thanks, sorry this chapter took longer than I said it would but I have exams to prepare for at the moment and key skills tests to do. On the up side I have 2 GCSEs by the end of this year Tech and Statistics. Too bad I'm not keen on either. You'll have to wait a while until the actual reunion, it will probably be the chapter after next.

**Zakuyoe** – Thank you, it's nice to be noticed. :) William is a slip up I missed, this was originally a story I wrote for a competition and I decided it would make a good Narnia story. William is Edmund. Interesting about the cat. I do change POV's occasionally because the story is about 'Worlds Apart' so I need to talk about both worlds. I try and give them an equal share of the story but as most of the action is happening with Peter, Susan and Lucy they ultimately I think have a bigger share.

**Hadrianna **– Thanks, I hope with this chapter your patience was well rewarded. If not let me know and I'll do better next time.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry this chapter's a bit boring but it had to be written just to tie up some loose ends before moving on with the story. There will be a lot more happening next chapter to make up for it I promise.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was early, too early for Susan's taste. She guessed it would be an hour or two until her usual waking time, but the past few days were definitely not usual. First she'd found out her 'dead' brother was imprisoned in the dungeons, then she'd helped him escape and to top it off she was riding at five o'clock in the morning, in winter. The best part of all was that she was free of Rabadash – her husband. She grumbled good naturedly to herself, which earned a laugh from Peter who was on the other horse. Behind him Lucy clung on tightly to his cloak trying desperately not to drop from her perch.

Peter looked up ahead and drew out the map, he smiled.

"Good news I hope." He glanced at his sisters.

"Not far now, just over that embankment." Susan and Lucy both looked at each other, relief was evident on both faces. Peter also felt better knowing his brother was just over the small hill. His spirits lifted he decided to go back to one of his and Edmund's favourite pastimes of old, annoying Susan.

"How about a race dear sister?" His eyes glinted. Susan preoccupied with her delight didn't notice.

"Alright, one, two,.."

"Three!" Peter yelled and with Lucy fighting to stay on the horse, galloped to the hill. Susan's jubilant smile turned to a fierce scowl as she took off after her cheating brother.

Peter's smile faded as he entered the glade, it was bare, the camp was gone. Lucy was just silent as she surveyed the empty space in front of them. Behind them Susan galloped up but any rebuke for her brother's antics died on her lips, instead she just sat there frowning. Peter was the one to break the silence.

"I should've known that they wouldn't stay here. I'm sorry I was stupid." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around in the saddle. Lucy gave him a reassuring smile, one which Susan was quick to mimic. Peter smiled back.

"Well looks like we've got to figure out where exactly they'd head." Susan nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas?"

"It would need to be a big area, somewhere remote, isolated but good for farming." Lucy decided to speak up.

"Should we try the larger forests? I mean it would be quite easy to hide lots of people and using the trees they'd be able to see any approach made by Rabadash." The two older siblings just looked at their little sister. Then at each other. Finally Peter nodded.

"Good Plan." Lucy grinned and the three riders set off to find a camp for the night.

Two days later the trio found themselves in a quaint village near to a great oak wood. Peter was alone in the common room pouring over the map and planning which wood they'd try after this one. He sipped at his ale, while he worked occasionally looking up and glancing round the room. It only had five occupants given the lateness of the hour. There was Peter, the barman with his full beard and imposing height, had startle Peter at first but turned out to be a great help and enjoyed a good tale which Peter gladly gave him. Just something he made up that included the hunt for a pack of wolves that had destroyed his family's farm. Peter couldn't believe he'd gotten away with it. The story had ended abruptly when three hunters arrived and the barman had to arrange rooms and food for them. They were now seated at a table laughing merrily with him telling him of there successes.

Peter was glad to be alone for a while, Susan and Lucy were upstairs in their room sleeping, this journey was hard on all of them. Peter only hoped that it wouldn't take too long to find Edmund and the wayward camp because Peter was aware that the rebels had been planning to attack Rabadash for two years now, they surely would not wait much longer. Not only did he need to worry about that but also the fact that Winter was fast closing in all around them and they needed to find somewhere safe to stay if they hoped to avoid freezing to death. Peter sighed and continued to pour of the map. Swiftly he grabbed a quill from nearby, dipped it into a shabby pot of black ink and marked with numbers the forests they would try, he also crossed out the one they had already visited. His task done he downed the rest of his ale and headed up to his room, not forgetting to grab the map and writing set on his way upstairs, he spent the rest of the night drifted in and out of a fitful sleep.

Finally up and about Edmund made full use of his recovering body, much to the dismay to some of his worried subjects.

"Your Majesty, you are not yet well, please there is plenty of time for training but now should be a time for rest. You are still healing my Lord, if anything should happen…" Oreius trailed off watching as his King hacked and slashed at a defenceless, wooden pole. Edmund ignored the centaur's pleas and didn't miss a beat in his chopping.

He was almost satisfied the pole was much slimmer than it was when he began and it wouldn't be long until it was even thinner. When he started to feel tired he just pictured Rabadash's face and he received an instant energy boost. Each attack he made against the post was for his siblings and for Narnia. Oreius shook his head and gave up, leaving his King to his workout.

Rabadash watched as the army assembled into four different groups, ready to scour Narnia until the fugitives were found. He was still sore about them escaping and there had been more punishments. He had sent for reinforcements from Archenland which would arrive any day, and then be deployed. He ordered that all means necessary would be used to recapture his wife and her siblings. He also ordered them to root out the rebels so that they would be no more of a threat. He would have his flown birds back by the new year and a new one shortly after, Edmund couldn't hide in the shadows forever.

* * *

**A/N Please Review and let me know what you think, good or bad, after all I can't get better if you don't tell me what I need to fix. Plus I love hearing what you have to say.

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies to Reviews**

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **Thanks for the review, I answered your question later on if you care to read. And don't worry the reunion is in oh 5 or so chapters!

**acacia59601 – **Sorry about the confusing POVs I just get carried away sometimes. Also I'm sorry this chapters even shorter because I've been cursed with writers block and plus… well you'll see.

**Hadrianna – **Thanks I just I apologise for everything its an annoying habit that drives my friends crazy.

**AmyAmidala – **Thanks I try to keep people in character, only sometimes my imagination runs away with things a bit.

**Lady Dragoness – **Thanks, yeah the whole POV thing will hopefully be rectified soon, I just haven't had time lately I really hate GCSEs and if that's not bad enough I've recently been signed up for AS Level Technology, Fun!

**Joslin – **Thanks for the review, hope you like the update.

**save the pandas – **Again sorry for the lack of separation between POVs I'm working on it. As I said to Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor just another 5 chapters to go!

**Red Ranger Chick – **Like I said just5 chapters, you can last that right?

**Just another quick note ­–** **Thanks to** **Miss Padfoot-Snuffles and Francienyc who reviewed 'Saying Goodbye' and to hi who reviewed 'Battle for Narnia'.**

And on with the story…

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Two months had passed and things still remained the same, they were still searching for their friends and loyal subjects while not having much of a clue what was happening. They had abandoned the horses after the first of two near brushes with Rabadash's forces. They had been lucky in that the horses were safely hidden in a cave that fortunately you had to know about to find. Peter, Susan and Lucy weren't so lucky and were stuck up a tree for the night as their enemies were camped out beneath them. Peter was surprised they hadn't been seen but he supposed that the soldiers weren't interested in astronomy and they couldn't imagine that their quarry could be above them, the boredom and the uncomfortable branch making them too stiff to move.

The experience did have it's advantages though, Peter learned a lot about the common soldier's view of Narnia, nothing was clearer than the fact that they didn't want to be there and would probably leave if their leaders were taken out of the picture. He hoped this was true as it would avoid a lot of bloodshed, in Peter's mind the only necessary death would be Rabadash's, he would have to pay for what he had done to Susan. Also for what he'd done to his other siblings and Peter thought he would mind avenging himself as well.

So with a new insight into their enemy's world, no horses, and a sore backs they had been searching for Edmund and the camp. Provisions were scarce but Peter didn't want to risk going into another town, they'd escaped any real notice when they'd first escaped purely because everyone had forgotten what Peter and Lucy looking like and Susan's disguise had held because no one expected to see her. Now things were different with Rabadash's forces combing the country for them so they had to be more careful. There had been one instance when it was essential to venture into a town and Peter was the one who went, this was the second near brush.

He'd gotten what was needed and was heading back out when someone had slammed into him, it was a soldier, luckily he was drunk so didn't recognise Peter, unluckily the drink had impaired his judgment so he blamed the bump on Peter and started to attack him. Peter got a couple of hard knocks but before he could fight back the soldier's less inebriated friends showed up and pulled the guy off him. Peter froze sure that he'd be recognised but the other soldiers just apologised to him and offered to buy him a drink, when Peter politely excused himself owing to the fact his 'wife' was ill and in need of the things he had just bought and that he had to hurry to avoid the nagging. They smiled and nodded at him knowingly before handing him a couple of coins and going on their way. Only when they'd rounded the corner did he breathe and scuttle away into the shadows and back towards the edge of town. Once Susan and Lucy had calmed down about the close shave they'd all seen the funny side to the event and had a good laugh about it.

No one was laughing now though, Peter and Susan were asleep and Lucy was left alone on lookout duty, she huddled against the tree trunk bundled tight in her cloak owing to the fact they couldn't leave a fire burning. Nothing had happened since the beginning of her watch or before during Susan's watch, everything was silent. This left Lucy to think over the past months, all that had happened, at the moment she was thinking about Peter. He was slowly healing, slowly becoming the Peter she always knew, well there were differences but they were slight and she knew that he couldn't come out of ordeal completely unscathed. She was so lost in her thoughts that at first she didn't hear it, the soft thudding to the East getting louder, it was only when they became identifiable as horses hooves did she realise they were in danger. Hastily she awoke the others and they grabbed their belongings and ran swiftly to the North-west into the forest they were camped at the edge of.

Horrified Susan realised that the thudding was following and getting louder, Peter must have noticed too because he seized both his sisters' hands and dragged them along. After a minute or so of running the three of them were panting and Susan started to lag behind causing Peter to drag her faster. The sweat from the palms of both their hands loosened their grip and Susan's hand slid from Peter's grasp. She fell forward with a cry which she was too slow to muffle. It was only then that the three of them knew the chase was up, Peter tried to reason with the girls to keep running or to climb a tree while he faced the riders but they were having none of it. Lucy quickly decided she wasn't about to abandon her brother again and Susan knew she wouldn't be able to keep running or climb a tree.

The three of them stood fast, Susan in the middle with Peter and Lucy either side with swords drawn. In galloped the riders screeching to a halt when they saw the escapees, all of them froze. Peter noted the surprise in some of their faces they obviously didn't expect to find them standing their ground instead of running. Then in rode their leader who glanced at his men and then at the three defiant figures, he wasn't struck dumb like his companions and he dismounted and approached the three monarchs.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's so short but like I mentioned above writers block has infected me and this was the best I could do, I only hope it's good enough. Also the shortness is also attributed to the fact I wanted end with them being caught. Hope you enjoyed it and please as always Review when possible. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies to Reviews**

**acacia59601 – **Well first of all sorry for the extremely long wait and second of all I hope you like what I've done.

**Lady Dragoness – **Thanks for the review, this is again short but the action should pick up and so too will the chapters get longer again.

**save the pandas – **Thanks, is it possible to have a fab time with the GCSEs cause I'm having trouble with that aspect the only time I find them fab is when I get the results, A and a B so far for Statistics and Technology so two down only ten or so more to go.

**Misfit Writer – **One update with all of the answers and some more suspense, sort of anyway.

**AmyAmidala – **I'm gonna take a guess that this wasn't soon enough but I blame GCSEs and School in general.

**Capegio – **Well will your thesis hold water I wonder.

**Hadrianna – **It's finally clearing so you can expect more and longer chapters in the (touch wood) future. :)

**Peacelovetea – **Sorry I couldn't find a rope long enough and had to go weave one myself I hope you aren't all dead yet and sorry about the grammar, it and spelling go bye, bye when I write, I just ignore them and they get bored and go.

**James Graves – **James Graves, the thorn in my side, the unavoidable pain I find myself experiencing. Thank you for your completely unfounded comments and next time I would like you to try reading my story before judging it. And don't tell me you did read it because Kya told me otherwise.

**Author's Note **

Sorry about the extremely long wait but I'm back with a vengeance despite the annoying and completely unfounded comments of my immature 'friend' James Graves. I have it on good authority that he didn't even read the story, got it right from the horse's mouth as it were.

CHAPTER NINE

Two months, two unbearable months, Edmund was almost going crazy, he so badly wanted his family back. He was so close, his toes were just brushing the edge of the final battle and the reunion but he couldn't step over yet, he had to wait. This wasn't easy, he needed Lucy's youthful optimism, Susan's gentle words and Peter's calm strength to get him though it but he had none and was forced to face it all alone, as he had for the past two years. Two years he had to wait for the simple news of their wellbeing and then two months to save them. But now the time was nearly at hand when he could finally reunite his family.

The armies had been gathered, the troops were trained and ready, Edmund himself had been training as hard as he could, spending as much time as he could afford. Everyday was spent preparing for his sibling's rescue, on one level all of the work kept his mind off of their current safety on another it served as a reminder that he was doing it alone. There was no Peter by his side, no one issuing commands except him, he was in charge and he knew that one misstep could and probably would be fatal to their cause.

He often found himself thinking on what Peter would do in a situation, what would his strategy be and Edmund found he didn't know. For all he knew his brother and loved him dearly he didn't know what he would be thinking he couldn't get inside his head. Susan would be exhausting all of her efforts to stop the fighting, Lucy would be busy finding a solution that lost the least lives but Peter, he drew a blank. That was something he wanted to rectify when he got them all back.

In an effort to stop himself from going completely crazy. He had organised a scout party to check that everything was in order. Edmund would be leading them and he was currently tacking up his horse in the stables ready to ride out. Two swords lay next to him, one, his own, was waiting to be attached to his belt, the other Rhindon was to be attached to his saddle, just to remind him of what he was fighting for.

Meanwhile out in the woods, a young Calormen Captain drew his sword against the three missing royal siblings, and behind him his troops, freed finally from their awe followed suit. The first to approach was disarmed and knocked unconscious by Lucy, the second Peter had to stab to avoid being knocked out cold. The fight had begun and soon Peter was cut off from his sisters and could only hope they were okay as he hacked and slashed through the sea of bodies blocking them from view. They were in fact fine, slowly inching their way backwards, both keeping their enemy at bay with swords, Susan having picked up the sword of the soldier who had first attacked Lucy.

None of the siblings knew how long the battle had gone on for but each of them were tiring. Susan and Lucy were faring better than Peter who had sustained a couple of cuts which were bleeding profusely. Though it seemed that their combined luck had run out as they heard the approaching beat of reinforcements. Peter was exhausted the cut across his right shoulder impaired his fighting and the other, the more serious of the two ran along the soft flesh of his thigh which hindered his movement. Too busy dispatching a Calormen soldier to his left he didn't notice the captain behind him. His first idea that someone was behind him was the blunt blow to his head as he ran the soldier through. He turned and bought his sword up trying not to collapse from the dizziness.

The captain looked at Peter and smiled both he and Peter knew in was over he got ready to strike the King again but was interrupted by his head being separated from his body. Peter watched the body fall to the floor and then looked up to see his saviour but the blow to the head caused his knees to buckle and the world to go black.

When he woke up he was greeted by the anxious faces of his sisters and some as yet unknown person bandaging his arm and leg. Peter couldn't see his face but a sudden familiarly hit him, he couldn't investigate further as his sisters both started talking at once. His attention fixed on the two of them he gave both of them a smile and assured them he was fine but that didn't silence them. Susan told him how worried they had both been and Lucy was explaining what had happened to them when they'd been separated. Unable to listen to both of them and too tired to listen to either of them he turned to the man tending his leg.

"I don't suppose you have any spare bandages do you, because my ears are still ringing from battle and I can't stand this." The stranger finished up on Peter's leg and turned to look at the High King. Peter was nearly knocked back by the sudden clarity of the person in front of him, his jaw certainly a couple of inches and his eyes bulged.

"Sorry 'Sir' I just used the last of the bandages on you." Peter was a little to busy being awed to notice the jab that the sentence contained.

"Edmund?"

"No, I'm Father Christmas." Peter did notice this one and ignoring his injuries pounced on his little brother. Meanwhile Susan and Lucy stood of to the side watching the reunion, their own had been similar.

_The girls had just been saved by Oreius and the riders and they were worried about Peter so without any explanation they raced off in search of their brother. What they saw when they found him was him on the ground with someone hunched over him tending to his shoulder. They immediately raced over and sent the poor man a barrage of questions but he managed to quiet them and was just about to start answering their questions when he was recognised and nearly smothered to death._

They were now watching a similar situation here, as was Oreius who was stood proudly by, the joy that he felt at the reunion masked by his usual stern countenance.

**A/N OK this was a little later than I promised Red Ranger Chick but only by 3 days so not bad. As usual please review as I love hearing your comments. Also I don't know whether or not to have the final battle at Cair Paravel so can I please have your input on that thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello everyone, thanks for all your reviews and I would reply to them but apparently I can't don't worry I've read all of them and I'm glad you took time to tell me what you think. Well here you go another chapter just in time for Christmas.**

**Hope you enjoy and just because I can't reply to your reviews individually anymore doesn't mean I don't enjoy reading them. There were a few with concerns as to me not continuing this story, don't worry the only way you can interrupt me is by separating my head from my body, but please don't get any ideas. Hey if you don't believe me all I can say is that mock exams didn't stop me and neither did the discovery of my Granddad's cancer and my Grandma's Heart Attack and Septicaemia so how was your month? I'm just glad that even though my Grandma started out with a 1 in 5 chance of surviving she is on the fast road to recovery and should be released in a matter of weeks. **

**So without anymore chatter from me I will get on with the chapter and allow you to find out what befalls our heroes this month.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TEN

There was much rejoicing when Edmund's scouting party returned and hurried preparations began on a huge welcoming celebration. Word spread quickly through the camp and rumours were beginning to emerge, each wilder than the last, of the missing rulers' adventures. The chaos gave Peter, Susan and Lucy time to clean up and change. Edmund led them to their accommodation, Peter was sharing with him in his room and the two Queens were across the hallway.

It was here that Edmund was currently pacing, he was unsure whether Peter needed to be alone, or not. He was unaware that his brother had heard the restless steps and that he was watching through the keyhole. Across the hall two other eyes were fighting over who got to see as Susan and Lucy argued over who got to watch. They both wanted to see how the inevitable scene would play out, in the end Susan won would relate to Lucy all she could see. She couldn't see Peter's eye through the opposite keyhole so she assumed him oblivious to the events transpiring in the hallway, but he wasn't.

Peter was trying to find his brother's actions funny but all he could think of was that he was the cause of the discomfort. Or rather he was lamenting the loss of their rebuilt relationship, they had spent over a decade trying to get back to being 'brothers' and now in the space of two years they seemed to be back at square one. He was also loathed to admit it had been a lot easier and faster when he met up again with Susan and Lucy to become a family again. Then again he and Edmund hadn't always shared the same close bond that Peter shared with his sisters but they were making progress and Peter didn't want to lose what had been achieved. He was just about to open the door and declare himself when Edmund finally made up his mind and knocked.

Peter waited a few seconds before answering so as to stop Edmund from realising he had been watching through the keyhole. Finding his courage, he pulled the heavy oak door open to reveal a flustered Edmund who barely managing to mask his discomfort. Peter could easily see through the charade just as Edmund could easily read the awkwardness displayed on his brother's face. Both realising that their disguises had failed broke out into an uneasy laughter, which as each relaxed became more comfortable and it soon became pure mirth as each of them forgot what it was they were laughing about. To anyone who didn't know the two boys they would have thought them mad, demented even but the two girls listening behind their door did know them. Pleased that there would be no more trouble between their brothers the two of them went back to dressing.

Once the laughter calmed down Edmund grew serious and Peter sensing this change became solemn too. He invited Edmund in and Edmund accepted bringing in a large wrapped object in with him. Silently, but with a reassuring smile on his face he handed the item to Peter who set about to carefully unwrapped it. He exclaimed joyfully when he saw what it was.

"Rhindon, I had thought it lost, or destroyed, or captured. Thank you." He smiled too and drew the blade from its sheath watching the flickering candlelight reflected in the metal. Edmund watched the sword too at first but soon his gaze switched to his elder brother and then he took in the whole scene of Rhindon in the hands of its rightful owner.

"I kept it safe but it wasn't until a few months ago that I had hope of returning it. I thought that I'd have to lay it on a grave." Peter wrenched his gaze away from his sword and sheathed it, then he turned his eyes to his brother and sighed.

"You almost did," it was said so quietly Edmund barely caught the words. "I lost hope in there Ed, I knew nothing, only the darkness and Rabadash. It wasn't until the girls rescued me that I found out the year let alone what was going on." He slumped onto the bed.

"He told me… he told me that the army was close to defeating you that he had almost won and I just, I just cracked." Edmund took in the lowered nature of the once proud shoulders and rested a hand on one of them.

"Peter you were in there two years, it took him two years to break you, any other man would have cracked within two months or even a month. There's nothing to be ashamed of, not when you were forced to endure so much, I wouldn't have been able to deal with it like you did." Peter fixed his brother with a cold piercing look.

"You have no idea what it was like in there Edmund," then his tone softened and he averted his gaze again. "And I pray that you and the girls never have to find out."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Peter looked up again and sighed.

"No, not yet, maybe not ever. You have to understand Ed that when I said I never want you or the girls to find out I meant what happened to me as well, I'd rather not burden you so."

Any further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Not a word to either of the girls Ed, they don't know anything and I'd rather keep it that way." Edmund nodded and Peter satisfied went to open the door. It swung forward to reveal Susan and Lucy each dressed in the finest clothes that could be found. Susan was wearing a simple red dress with her tumbling dark curls arranged so that they framed her face and fall around her shoulders. Lucy was wearing a dark sapphire coloured dress and her dark locks were loosely bound behind her head and would almost certainly escape during the course of the evening.

"So are you two ready or not?" Susan smiled playfully, "Or should I announce to the others that you're otherwise engaged?" Lucy giggled.

"Yes I'm sure they'd be amused to learn that Edmund has taken up wearing a woman's dress and singing in front of the mirror again, like last time." Edmund scowled.

"That's not true and you know it."

"So?"

"So… you shouldn't go around telling lies." This might have been said playfully but the words cut deep and with the disintegration of their close relationship they were taken the wrong way. Lucy welling up almost ran out of the room and down the corridor. Peter gave his brother a stern look but it was wasted as Edmund was already tearing down the passageway after her yelling.

"I didn't mean it that way Lu, wait up would you." Then faintly in the distance. "It's hard to apologise while running you know." Then nothing and Peter and Susan were left in silence. After a space of about a minute Susan turned to her brother.

"So are you ready or not?" Peter smiled and grabbed his jacket.

"Yep, don't worry, no need to go gossiping to the court."

"Oh good, let's hurry we need to catch those two up before Edmund does something stupid again."

"Well I hope you enjoy running." Then something surprising happened and Susan gave her brother a completely un-Susan-like grin which was bordering on manic. Before Peter could utter a word Susan was dragging him out of the door and down the dimly lit corridors.

* * *

**A/N This was going to be a bit longer but I decided to leave this chapter on a high note, in the holiday spirit of course.**

**Have a Merry Christmas a Happy Chanukah and a Happy New Year!!!**

**P.S Please check out my profile all of you who reviewed the last chapter, hint hint.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I am soooo sorry that it's taken this long to update! GCSEs were murder, but I passed all of them and didn't get below a B so I'm good. Anyway I am sorry for the wait and hope this makes up for it. I'll update my profile to show all my new… well oldish reviews from months back. I should be updating more frequently now because everything has blown over so unless I'm swamped with A-Levels this story should be done soon. Anyway enough babble, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Edmund sped through the maze of corridors and passages that made up the base, he ignored the people around him as they watched in amazement at the younger King of Narnia. He didn't care, he had to find Lucy, he had to explain, apologise, tell her that he loved her and that she was his favourite little sister.

After half-an-hour of searching he found her curled up behind some barrels in one of the storerooms, thankfully she had stopped crying, he never knew how to deal with her when she was crying. He silently crept nearer and sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Lu, I didn't mean it like that, it was just a joke, I… I don't know what to say." Lucy raised her head and brushed away the unshed tears.

"No, Ed, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I knew that you only meant it as a joke I just couldn't control myself." Lucy laughed.

"We're both idiots aren't we?" Edmund smiled and couldn't resist a jab at his older brother.

"Yeah, but neither of us is as bad as Peter."

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Awww come on Lu, I never told him about that time you inadvertently burnt all those notes he made for that meeting with the Archenland Ambassador and I spent two hours looking for them with him when I knew we weren't going to find them." Lu pouted.

"Fine, but someday you'll have to stop using that as blackmail; Edmund the Just." He simply grinned.

"Only when you confess to him, Lucy the Valiant." Lucy snorted.

"Come on traitor we better go find Peter and Susan before they start to worry." She jumped up and dragged Edmund to his feet and out the door in search of their older siblings.

Meanwhile said older siblings were lost somewhere in the bowels of the camp.

"Su, trust me it's this way, I'm sure of it." Peter held his sister by the elbow and pulled her towards a poorly lit passage way, which actually led to dungeons but don't tell Peter that.

"No! Peter face it, we're lost, we have been wandering around for ages, you've said five times already to trust you and I have and where has it got me," Susan stared/glared at her brother. "Even more lost."

"We are not lost."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Peter, we haven't seen anybody for at least half-an-hour that means we're lost."

"No, it means we haven't seen anybody." Peter was exasperated, he knew what he was doing, he was High King, High King's didn't get lost; they got locked in cupboards with their younger brothers but they did not get lost.

"Don't you think that if we were headed in the right direction for the party that we'd at least see somebody?" Susan was exasperated, she loved her brother really she did but he really needed to work on his sense of direction.

"Look Su…"

"No you look, you've been leading us for the last half-hour and we haven't gotten anywhere so now it's my turn." Peter sighed.

"Fine," and Susan could hear a mumbled. "Let's see if you do any better." She ignored it.

"Ok, lets go left and she started striding down yet another dim passage way with Peter mumbling behind her.

Half-an-hour later somewhere near the armouries, Peter just gave up and sat down on the floor. Susan looked at him, sighing.

"We're nearly there, come on," Peter just looked at her. "We are."

"We're not."

"Don't start that again." Peter pushed himself up so that he towered of his sister.

"My turn again, lets go this way," and walked down yet another dimly lit passage. Susan groaned a muttered a quick 'Aslan help us'. It must have worked because they had just reached the first intersection when Peter collided with something, or rather someone.

"Peter! Susan! There you are, we've been looking everywhere." Lucy hugged her sister and her brother while Edmund stood off to the side grinning.

"Get lost?" Peter shot a look at his younger brother.

"No, we were just taking a tour of the base before heading for the celebrations." Susan nodded, hoping to mask her own involvement in the 'tour'.

"Sure you were, so you finished, ready to party 'til dawn?" Peter and Susan shared a look.

"Dawn."

"Yep, would you believe it's only a couple of hours away." Susan groaned.

"Were we lo… gone that long." Edmund's grin widened.

"Yep, so ready to welcome in the new day." Another look was shared before the two eldest Pevensies nodded their heads and allowed themselves to led towards the banquet hall.

Early the next morning Edmund woke to see the bed next to him completely empty, Peter had disappeared, again. Sighing Edmund pulled on his clothes and grabbed his sword, noting that Rhindon was missing as well. He headed towards the practice grounds hoping that Peter hadn't gone another 'tour'. He hadn't, he was there practising with Rhindon chopping at a wooden post but he stopped as soon as he heard Edmund approach.

"Nice, at least you aren't too out of practise." Peter shrugged.

"I always practised for an hour each morning before the girls got up, just in case we were ever attacked." Edmund grinned.

"Well chopping up bits of wood can't be very taxing, how about a duel." Peter grinned back.

"You realise you're still going down," he said taking his accustomed opening stance.

"I wouldn't count on it," his brother shot back and soon they were fully immersed in combat and that was where the girls found them hours later.

**A/N And though I probably don't have any reviewers left please review I love reading them.**


End file.
